1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a punctuation checking system for an electronic typewriter. More particularly, this invention relates to a feature for electronically finding a punctuation error.
2. Prior Art
Typewriter manufacturers are continually developing error detection and/or correction systems to facilitate the task of correcting errors. Electronics in typewriters have promoted error detection and/or correction capabilities in that the typewriter is afforded the ability to "remember" the last plurality of printed characters which can be automatically recalled from memory for correction purposes. For example see U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,620, Adams et al, entitled Spelling Error Finding Features Including an Electronic Spelling Dictionary. Such a self correcting system has made the task of erasing characters simpler by providing a correction key that eliminates the burden of actuating the character key of the unwanted character.